


let your body talk

by captain_kriegy



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy
Summary: carina stops by the station late at night to see maya. they get a little carried away, and before they know it, they have an audience.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	let your body talk

It’s the middle of the night when Maya wakes up to her phone beeping. She reaches over to grab her phone and flip it over. It’s a text from Carina, telling her she’s finally done with work and is on her way over for a quick visit. Maya blinks and looks at the time again, confirming that it is indeed after midnight. She throws on her clothes and then heads out of her room just in time to see her girlfriend parking and walking over. Maya eagerly walks over to meet her girlfriend with an excited kiss. 

“Did I wake you?” Carina asks, feeling a little guilty. She can see that Maya’s hair is messy and that she looks tired. Maya pulls her in for another kiss and then grabs her hand and leads her into the firehouse. 

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Maya replies. “I’m so sorry you had such a terrible day at work.”

Carina grumbles about her bad day and takes out Maya’s favorite pancake mix. She brought it so that Maya and the rest of the A shift can enjoy Maya’s favorite pancakes in the morning. Maya melts and kisses her girlfriend again and then they head up to the beanery to toss the pancake mix in a cabinet. Carina looks absolutely irresistible in her black pants and thin button down black blouse. Maya presses Carina up against the island for another very necessary kiss.

“You are so beautiful,” Maya whispers between kisses. Carina holds her neck with one hand and her other hand finds Maya’s ass and tugs her closer.

They start to get carried away, like they always do. Carina walks them across the room towards a wall. Maya pushes her up against it a little roughly, and Carina’s back hits the wall with a thud. Carina opens her mouth to tell Maya to be more quiet, but Maya slips her tongue inside her mouth and Carina loses her train of thought. Carina moans quietly in her mouth when Maya bites her bottom lip unexpectedly.

“We should go to your office,” Carina suggests, knowing she’ll be unable to resist getting her girlfriend naked very soon, and already worried they’re going to wake up one of Maya’s co-workers. Maya breaks the kiss and instead brings her mouth next to Carina’s ear.

“I want you, right here, right now. Everyone is sleeping, we will hear anyone coming. I know you can be quiet for me,” Maya proposes, and then starts sucking on the sensitive spot behind Carina’s ear. Her underwear dampens with Maya’s words and Carina is suddenly very grateful she decided to stop by and see her girlfriend after the work shift from hell.

Maya unbuttons Carina’s shirt, tugs it out of her pants, and pushes it off her shoulders, leaving her beautiful girlfriend in just a thin black lace bra that makes her mouth run dry. Maya starts pressing kisses to Carina’s neck, biting and sucking the spots she knows are sensitive. Carina still has faint hickeys on the back of her neck from a particularly wild fuck from behind a few days ago, and Maya moves to bite them just to tease her. She sucks on her collarbone while she unbuttons Carina’s pants and then drags the zipper down slowly before sliding them down her legs.

Carina steps out of her pants and Maya massages her boobs over her bra while she kisses her lips. The thrill of getting to touch her girlfriend after a long shift, late at night, where anyone could theoretically walk in, it energizes her. She then trails her lips down and takes a minute to suck on Carina’s hard nipples over the fabric. Carina has to hold her hand over her mouth to muffle the moan that falls from her mouth at the feeling of her girlfriend devouring her nipples and the friction of the fabric rubbing over them. She can tell her underwear is soaked and she’s growing increasingly desperate for Maya to hurry up before they get caught. So Carina puts a hand on Maya’s head and pushes gently. 

Maya takes the hint and licks down her girlfriend’s body before tugging her underwear off one leg and spreading Carina’s legs as wide as she can. Maya doesn’t hesitate, getting into position and spreading her lips with her tongue. Carina moans into her hand when Maya starts eating her pussy. She starts with firm, long licks that drive Carina crazy. She lets her head fall back on the wall, one hand covering her mouth and the other in Maya’s hair. She just tries to relax and enjoy her treat. Maya licks from her clit to her entrance over and over. Usually, she loves to tease her—sucking on her lips, fucking her with her tongue, blowing on her sensitive labia. But now she knows that she just needs to lick her girl. Maya loves the way she tastes and moans gently into her as she drags her tongue across her wet pussy over and over, feeling Carina’s hand guiding her head.

Across the firehouse, Andy and Robert wake up in the middle of the night and decide they need some water. They get dressed and walk towards the beanery quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up. But as soon as they turn the corner, they are both immediately rooted to the spot, shocked at what they’re seeing. Bishop is on her knees on the ground, fully dressed, with her face between her girlfriends legs. Carina is very naked except for a thin lace bra that isn’t doing anything to hide her swollen, red nipples.

The sight is mesmerizing. It’s clear Carina is having an incredible time, her eyes closed, hand over her mouth, body arching and other hand tugging Maya’s hair in pleasure. Andy backs against Robert, his arms automatically circling her waist. She’s getting wet watching Carina get her pussy eaten, and at first, it surprises her. She’s straight, so it must be the idea of getting eaten out that is getting her going. Andy can feel Robert getting hard against her ass quickly. His mouth finds her shoulder and he bites down to tease her.

He knows that he definitely should not be watching Bishop fuck her girlfriend, but he can’t tear his eyes away. Carina is absolutely stunning—lean muscle visible on her arms and abs, big, hard nipples poking through her bra, protruding collarbones, and faint hickeys across her neck. They see Carina starting to get more desperate, tugging more on Maya’s hair and Maya spreading her legs even more, using both her hands to hold Carina’s hips up. Maya focuses her attention on her clit as her girlfriend gets close, teasing it by blowing on it gently before setting a fast pace licking it. Andy and Robert can both see her head moving faster and the way Carina’s abs tighten and her body responds as a result. Carina tries to muffle her moans with her hand as best she can, not really wanting someone like Jack to see this.

Then Carina cums, finally feeling the rush of pleasure she’s been building up to. Her legs fly shut, trapping Maya’s head between them and her hips jerk. Maya tries to breathe and keeps licking her through her orgasm, knowing by Carina’s spasms that it was good. Maya then stands, and her lips go directly from Carina’s soaked pussy back to her mouth. Andy feels another gush of arousal soak her underwear as she sees Maya’s soaked mouth press against Carina’s, her tongue sliding inside and the two of them moaning into each other’s mouths. 

Robert’s hands start to wander to quietly undo Andy’s belt. They’re pressed up against a wall in the corner of the room, but they know it’s only a matter of time before Maya or Carina see them. Carina starts unbuttoning Maya’s top while she sucks on her tongue and pushes it off, leaving her in just a black tank top. Carina impatiently tugs her top out of her pants and slides her hand up it, reaches into her bra, and starts to massage one of her boobs. Maya kisses her for another minute, really enjoying the little bit of massaging on her boob, and then slides a hand between Carina’s legs. Carina whines quietly when Maya rubs her pussy gently and then slides two fingers into her, nice and slow. She covers Carina’s mouth with her own as she fingers her.

At the same time, Robert tugs Andy’s belt open, unbuttons and unzips her pants, and slides a hand down the front. He groans against her ear when he feels how wet she is. He pushes her underwear out of the way and starts to touch her. He slides in just one finger to tease her and matches Maya’s rhythm.

Maya starts to hear fabric shifting, and knows it’s not her. She covers Carina’s mouth with her free hand for a moment and starts to scan the room. She sees Andy, with her back to Sullivan, his hand in her pants. They make eye contact, and Maya smirks.

Her and Carina love the feeling that comes with risking being caught. That feeling is beat only by knowing they’ve actually been caught, and that the people who caught them are getting off watching them. The first time, they’d been having sex in front of the open first floor window of the Airbnb. Carina had been fucking Maya with the strap on, Maya on her stomach, when Carina leaned down and told her they were being watched. Maya had made a huge mess all over the bed when she squirted everywhere just a few minutes later. Maya kisses Carina and then bites her girlfriend’s bottom lip, still moving her fingers at the same place. She is about to put on a clinic on how to finger a girl for her Battalion Chief to learn a few things.

“We have an audience,” Maya whispers in Carina’s ear. Carina can’t see them from her angle, but she smiles deviously. “Sullivan has his hand in Andy’s pants.” She starts moving her fingers faster, and Carina’s mouth drops open in arousal. 

Knowing that Maya saw them and that her only reaction was to smirk, inform her girlfriend, and start moving her fingers faster, is hot as hell for Andy and Robert. Maya focuses all her attention on treating her girlfriend. She makes sure to rub her fingers on her g spot consistently, knowing that good g spot stimulation always gets Carina off. She’s making sure to thrust hard and deep and fast without losing her rhythm. With her other hand, she’s holding Carina’s neck so she can direct their mouths for kisses. Carina’s hands are in her hair and on her ass, frustrated by the layers of clothes still between them. 

Andy and Robert watch in awe at how Carina reacts to Maya’s fingers. It’s clear that whatever Maya is doing is getting Carina close fast. Andy bucks her hips frantically against Robert’s hand, and he adds a second finger and starts moving a little faster. With each roll of her hips, Andy rubs her ass on his rock hard dick, which is trapped almost painfully in his tight pants. He can’t remember the last time he had this big of an erection while still wearing pants.

They hear Carina let out a moan between kisses and the sound goes straight between everyone’s legs. Maya starts purposefully dragging her palm on Carina’s clit when she can, but still focuses mostly on g spot stimulation. Carina can’t think straight, her stomach tightening as each second passes as Maya fucks her. Her girlfriend knows she likes it a little rough sometimes and is giving it to her.

Carina’s eyes roll back and Maya catches her loud moan in her mouth when she cums. Maya holds her against the wall as best she can while fucking her through her orgasm. Carina can’t breathe, think, or hear anything by the time she comes down, her pussy still pulsing and little shocks of pleasure still hitting her. Her ears ring and she closes her eyes for a minute. When she opens them, Maya is sucking her fingers clean as she watches Andy and Sullivan.

Seeing Carina’s orgasm pushes Andy to the edge. Robert abandons the penetration—the angle is not quite right and he doesn’t have enough room to thrust—and instead starts to rub her clit. She moves his hand a little to hit the perfect angle and then he moves fast, knowing she needs to cum.

Andy watches Maya lick her girlfriend’s juices off her fingers while staring at her, and it’s too much. She lets her head fall back onto Robert’s shoulder and cums in his arms. He holds her steady and tries to ignore the tortured pulsing in his dick as her hips grind all over him when she cums.

Carina walks Maya back over to the table and eagerly unbuttons her pants. She quickly undresses her girlfriend totally—pulling off her top, bra, and underwear. Carina tosses Maya’s tank down for her to sit on and helps her get up onto the table.

Robert Sullivan and Maya Bishop have never had a great relationship. He has empowered her in some ways, but he also degraded her in others. They don’t exactly see eye to eye on most things. But none of that matters right now, because Maya is laying back on the table holding herself up on her elbows and her incredibly beautiful Italian doctor girlfriend is sitting down in a chair and starting to eat her out. Robert can’t help but be extremely aroused by the sight. They purposefully had picked a spot where Andy and him would be able to see exactly what Carina was doing and exactly how good it was making Maya feel. Maya’s pussy is visibly wet, even from across the room. Her boobs are bigger than either Andy or Robert had ever realized, but perky and perfectly round, and her nipples are pink and erect. 

Robert is gently rubbing Andy, avoiding her clit and not penetrating her, while Andy is starting to rub her ass on his cock in circles. He tries to think about everything except the precum making spots in his underwear and the fact that he’s so hard his dick almost hurts.

Maya’s head falls back and her boobs bounce as she bucks her hips against Carina’s mouth. Carina holds her hips down as best she can as she sucks and licks her pussy, making her chin and mouth soaked. It feels unbelievably good for Maya, who also loves knowing that her boss and her friend are watching her spread open getting her pussy eaten. Andy’s hips roll against him in circles and he’s biting down on her shoulder again.

“You are going to make me cum,” he warns her, whispering quietly. She smirks.

“The rest of us are going to cum, too, so, I don’t see why you shouldn’t.”

He feels dirty and wrong getting off on the visual of Andy’s best friend naked and getting eaten out. But that only adds to the sensations of it all. Maya tugs Carina’s hair, her back arches, and her boobs bounce while Carina frantically tries to follow her hips with her mouth as she chases her orgasm. Robert can’t handle it any longer.

For the first time since he was a horny teenager, his balls tighten, his dick throbs, and then he blows his load in his underwear. Andy feels it and smirks up at him in excitement and surprise as the wet spots start to stain his pants. Maya cums a minute later, desperately trying to keep herself quiet as she grips the edge of the table with her other hand and Carina holds her hips tight as she spasms against her and her head goes fuzzy.

And then, of course, the siren rings. “Engine 19, Ladder 19, Aid Car 19, respond to structural fire at 1346 Cherry Avenue.” 

Maya jumps up in a panic, uncoordinated and her brain not tracking properly. Carina frantically helps her get dressed. She throws on her bra and her shirt, skipping the tank top, and she puts her belt through the loop of her pants and her hair back up as she’s running down the stairs. Everyone is kind of a mess since they rolled out of bed, and fortunately nobody seems to notice that Maya and Andy are a special kind of a total mess.

Maya and Andy leave Carina and Robert standing in the beanery, Robert fully dressed with an unmistakable cum stain on his pants, and Carina wearing just her bra and underwear. Carina puts her clothes back on and Robert tries to decide what to say.

“It was, uh, good to meet you,” he mumbles. Carina just nods and smiles awkwardly, and then he takes his cue to leave and head back to his office to change his pants. Carina then makes a break for it, jogging down the stairs and out of the firehouse. She slides into her car and then breaks out into laughter at the entire situation. The surprise sex, being watched, and then having Robert tell her it was good to meet her, while she was half naked and he had cum all over his pants. She finally catches her breath and turns on the car to head home, curl up with Maya’s pillow, and fall asleep thinking about her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope this sort of worked, please let me know what you think :)


End file.
